Jim Henson's Animal Show
Jim Henson's Animal Show with Stinky and Jake is a collaboration between Anglia TV (creator of Survival) and the Jim Henson Company (creator of The Muppets) in which animal behavior film from the Survival Anglia library was introduced by Muppet characters in a talk-show format which aired on Fox Kids from 1994 to 1996, later re-running on Animal Planet, with 26 new episodes made in 1997. The show was hosted by Jake, a jovial polar bear, and Stinky, his skunk friend. The other main characters were Armstrong the Chicken Hawk, Ollie the Tapir, Bunnie Bear, Tizzy the Bee, Yves St. La Roache, Rhonda Rat, and Dullard the Aardvark. The series' format resembled that of a talk show. In each episode, the hosts would interview two guests, who were different species of animals. The animals would talk about themselves and show clips of their real-life counterparts. One notable episode about bald eagles features Sam the Eagle as a guest. Distribution * Production took place at Anglia's Norwich Studios and the series was sold to broadcasters in Europe and the U.S. * Season 1 started production on August 1, 1994 and made its debut on October 3, 1994 on Fox Kids, with season 2 premiering on September 11, 1995. After Fox Cubhouse got cancelled on April 19, 1996, Fox Kids had a weekday run starting April 22 until May 17, 1996. The show left Fox Kids after that. * Reruns of the first two seasons begin airing on Animal Planet summer 1997. Season 3 was in production during November and December 1997, and aired on Animal Planet as early as February 19, 1998. * Four episodes were released on video, eight on DVD, and the complete first season on digital download. Format * An opening with Stinky and Jake * "That's Amazing" where Armstrong, Ollie (in Season 1), and Bunnie (in seasons 2-3) show a fascinating fact about animals. * Stinky and Jake interview a guest * "Baby Talk" shows footage of baby animals, with voiceovers from the Muppet Performers * A music montage with animals involving the episode's topic. In seasons 1-2, the songs are from previous Jim Henson productions. * In seasons 1-2, Tizzy comes in to ask Stinky and Jake a question. In season 3, Rhonda Rat interviews an animal from backstage. If the animal is too annoying to her, she yells "trapdoor" activating a trapdoor, making the animal fall down it. * Yves St. La Roache shows us how to eat like animals or prepares an animal-themed meal. * Stinky and Jake interview another guest, and this time after the interview, he or she will sing a song. * "Animal Awards" hosted by Armstrong, Ollie (in season 1), and Bunnie (in seasons 2-3), as they show which animal is better than the others. * "Jake's Tale" where Jake tells Stinky (and Armstrong and Bunnie in seasons 2-3) a story. * "Habitat Time" hosted by Armstrong, Ollie (in season 1), and Bunnie (in seasons 2-3) as they go to different animal habitats of the world. * In seasons 1-2, Tizzy comes in to ask Stinky and Jake another question. In season 3, Rhonda Rat interviews another animal from backstage. If the animal is too annoying to her, she yells "trapdoor" activating a trapdoor, making the animal fall down it. * A closing where Stinky and Jake thank Ollie (in season 1), Bunnie (in seasons 2-3), Armstrong, Yves, and the two guests. Characters * Jake the Polar Bear is one of the hosts who wears a bowtie and glasses. He often asks the clever questions. * Stinky the Skunk is one of the hosts. He often asks the ridiculous questions. * Armstrong the Chicken Hawk is a co-host who hosts the segments, "That's Amazing", "Animal Awards", and "Habitat Time" with Ollie (in season 1) and Bunnie (in seasons 2-3). He is usually the straight-man and victim in these pair-ups. * Ollie the Tapir is a nasal-voiced tapir who hosts "That's Amazing", "Animal Awards", and "Habitat Time" with Armstrong in season 1. * Bunnie Bear is Jake's lovable but clumsy cousin who hosts "That's Amazing", "Animal Awards", and "Habitat Time" with Armstrong in seasons 2-3. * Yves St. La Roach is a cockroach chef who shows how to eat like animals or preparing an animal-themed meal. * Tizzy the Bee comes out to ask Stinky and Jake an animal-related question before and after commercials in seasons 1-2. * Rhonda Rat is a rodent reporter who asks an animal backstage an animal-related question in season 3. * Dullard the Aardvark is Rhonda Rat's cameraman. Episodes Season 1: # Cheetah & Gazelle - Stinky and Jake welcome a Cheetah and a Thomson's Gazelle to the show. Show elements focus on predatory habits and animal speed. However, Stinky is worried that one guest might eat the other. # Dolphin & Fruit Bat - Stinky and Jake welcome a Dolphin and Fruit Bat to the show. Both animals use echo-location for navigation despite their very different habitats. Stinky tries to make 40 different sounds like a dolphin so he can be smarter. # Koala & Ostrich - Stinky and Jake welcome a Koala and an Ostrich, both natives of Australia, to the show. While the Koala is a fussy eater, Ostriches will eat anything! Since both animals are mothers that care for their young, Stinky plans on having his mother come over to the show. # Crocodile & Armadillo - Stinky and Jake welcome a Crocodile and an Armadillo to the show. Both of these animals have tough skin that works as a strong armor for defense from predators. Stinky decides to wear armor since both guests have armor. # Aardvark & Chameleon - Stinky and Jake welcome an Aardvark and Chameleon to the show. These animals both have very long tongues that are used for eating, grooming and protection. Ants begin to invade the Animal Show set. # Elephant & Hunting Dog - Stinky and Jake welcome an Elephant and a Hunting Dog to the show. Each of these animals works hard to stay cool! Stinky and Jake find ways to keep cool when the set needs to be hot for the guests since they live in Africa. # Zebra & Lion - Stinky and Jake welcome a Zebra and a Lion to the show. These animals share a habitat: the African Grasslands. Stinky wants to be a lion tamer at the circus since he thinks that one of the guests is from the circus, but Chuck the Lion tells Stinky that lions are from Africa, and are King of the Jungle. He also learns about zebras and their camouflage. # Rattlesnake & Skunk - Stinky and Jake welcome a Rattlesnake and extra special guest Stinky! Both animals are known throughout the animal kingdom for their defense mechanisms. Stinky is one of the show's guests, and Jake gets to meet a rattlesnake for the first time. # Turtle & Wildebeest - Stinky and Jake welcome a Turtle and a Wildebeest to the show. Both of these animals love to travel--migrating great distances each year. Stinky wants to migrate for his vacation inspired by this show's guests. # Shark & Sea Lion - Stinky and Jake welcome a shark and a sea lion to the show. These animals share a habitat: the deep blue sea! However, Stinky fears that one of the oceanic guests might eat him, making him, Ollie, and Armstrong all panic since they think the shark will eat them. Jake tells them that Achilles is a very nice shark. # Rhino & Gorilla - Stinky and Jake welcome a Rhinoceros and a Gorilla to the show. This episode focuses on endangered species and conservation efforts to help save them. But Stinky worries that he might be the last skunk on Earth thinking that he might be an endangered species. # Sea Otter & Vulture - Stinky and Jake welcome a Sea Otter and a Vulture to the show. Both of these animals are unique because they both use tools to help them survive. Stinky is alright with Plunk the Sea Otter, but he feels uncomfortable when he hears about a vulture being on the show, # Owl & Octopus - Stinky and Jake welcome an Owl and an Octopus to the show. These animals have similar eyesight and both animals also have beaks! With that in mind, Stinky decides to give Jake a pair of new eyeglasses so he can see better with animals with good eyesight. # Penguin & Kiwi - Stinky and Jake welcome a Penguin and a Kiwi to the show. Both of these birds are flightless. So, Stinky tries to teach the flightless bird guests how to fly. # Giraffe & Sloth - Stinky and Jake welcome a Giraffe and a Sloth to the show. These animals have similar appetites; they think trees are delicious! Which is why Stinky brings in a potted tree named Mr. Tree, but is upset about his tree being hurt because of what are featured guests use the trees for. # Tiger & Tiger Beetle - Stinky and Jake welcome a Tiger and a Tiger Beetle to the show. Look out! These animals are known to be very ferocious! Stinky tries to be ferocious like tigers who hunt by waiting for someone getting close and then jump out and pounce, and tiger beetles who hunt by hiding and waiting for bugs. # Raccoon & Polar Bear - Stinky and Jake welcome a very special guest Jake to the show. In all the excitement, however, Jake forgot to invite another guest. Will they find someone in time? Jake has forgotten to invite another guest besides himself, so he sends Armstrong to find a last minute guest since Ollie has to do "That's Amazing." # Beaver & Spider - Stinky and Jake welcome a Beaver and a Spider to the show. Both of these animals are special because they make their own homes. When it comes to our featured guests being animal architects, Stinky plans on remodeling the studio when it comes to our featured guests who build things. # Wolf & Baboon - Stinky and Jake welcome a Wolf and a Baboon to the show. These animals like to hang out and travel in groups. Stinky wants to join the featured guests' packs and troops. # Kangaroo & Frog - Stinky and Jake welcome a Kangaroo and a Frog to the show. Both of these animals are known for hopping around. Stinky plans on hopping as farther as anyone can hop. So, our featured guests give him advice on being a great hopper within the strong legs and tail. # Walrus & Warthog - Stinky and Jake welcome a Walrus and a Warthog to the show. Though they live in very different environments, both of these animals have tusks. Since our featured guests have tusks, Stinky is concerned that these two animals are not as beautiful as they seem, but will become convinced otherwise. # Grizzly Bear & Hedgehog - Stinky and Jake welcome a Grizzly Bear and a Hedgehog to the show. Both of these animals get sleepy and need to hibernate. Stinky decides that he should hibernate like the grizzly bear, who doesn't eat at all when hibernating, and the hedgehog, who needs as much to eat before hibernating. # Gila Monster & Kangaroo Rat - Stinky and Jake welcome a Gila Monster and a Kangaroo Rat to the show. These animals share a habitat: the desert! Thinking that our featured desert guests cannot survive in the desert, Stinky has to give the featured guests water, fruit, and a fan to keep them cool and not go to the desert again. # Bighorn Sheep & Red Deer - Stinky and Jake welcome a Bighorn Sheep and a Red Deer to the show. Both of these animals have horns or antlers. Jake doesn't know anything about horns and antlers, so Stinky helps him get through the show by helping him learn about animals with horns like the bighorn sheep and animals with antlers like the red deer. # Badger & Rabbit - Stinky and Jake welcome a Badger and a Rabbit to the show. These animals both live in burrows. Stinky plans to dig a burrow for Jake when it comes to our featured guests. # Manatee & Lemur - Stinky and Jake welcome a Manatee and a Lemur to the show. Even though they live in different habitats, both of these animals have strong and useful tails. Inspired by our featured guests, Stinky makes a tail as an apology present for Jake after insulting his small tail. Season 2: # Chimpanzee & Hyena - Stinky and Jake welcome a Chimpanzee and a Hyena to the show. These animals like to live in families! Jake's cousin, Bunnie, comes to the show. Stinky and Jake learn about animal families like chimpanzee troops and hyena clans. # Whale & Ant - Stinky and Jake welcome a Whale and an Ant to the show. Both animals are known in the animal kingdom for their size! Stinky and Jake learn about size from a whale and an ant. # Tarantula & Mole - Stinky and Jake welcome a Tarantula and a Mole to the show. These animals both live underground! Stinky wants to invite the guests to his underground burrow since they live underground. But when he learns that tarantulas are poisonous, he decides not to invite Natasha the Tarantula. But, he makes it up to Morely the Mole who already lives underground, so Stinky decides to use a periscope to watch the film. # Toad & Elephant Seal - Stinky and Jake welcome a Toad and an Elephant Seal to the show. Both of these animals have attributes of communicating through their body parts! Stinky and Jake learn from a toad and an elephant seal about the ways of communicating with their body parts. In that time, Stinky is very professional at communicating through his stinky tail. # Arctic Fox & Camel - Stinky and Jake welcome an Arctic Fox and a Camel to the show. These to animals live in different climates! Our featured guests come from different climates like Jake's arctic fox friend who lives in the arctic while the camel lives in the desert, so Stinky has Bunnie use the thermostat for a guest. # Hippopotamus & Cape Buffalo - Stinky and Jake welcome a Hippopotamus and a Cape Buffalo to the show. Although they may look like they're not, they are really known to be dangerous! Knowing that the guests are dangerous that don't eat meat, he plans to drop a cage around himself and Jake, with no way out. # Wasp & Blue-Footed Booby - Stinky and Jake welcome a Wasp and a Blue Footed Booby to the show. Both of these animals are known to be very colorful! Stinky plans on making Jake colorful like the guests. He lets Jake try a black-and-yellow wasp outfit and a booby's blue feet. # Gemsbok & Moose - Stinky and Jake welcome a Gemsbok and a Moose to the show. Both animals are known for having horns and antlers! Stinky wants to join a horns and antlers club so he can get a hat everyone's wearing. # Marine Iguana & Roadrunner - Stinky and Jake welcome a Marine Iguana and a Roadrunner to the show. Both animals have very unique talents! Our talented guests reminds Jake of his talent of ice skating, in which everyone does. # Bison & Musk Ox - Stinky and Jake welcome a Bison and a Musk Ox to the show. Both of these animals live in herds! That's why our featured guests inspire Stinky and Jake to make their own herd. # Orangutan & Potto - Stinky and Jake welcome an Orangutan and a Potto to the show. These animals share a habitat: up in the treetops! Stinky gets to live in a palm tree just like today's guests do before interviewing our featured guests who live in trees.. # Stork & Shoebill - Bunnie and Armstrong welcome a Stork and a Shoebill to the show. Bunnie and Armstrong host today's show, since neither Stinky and Jake know anything about beaks, but Armstrong is a proud beakologist. # Wild Horse & Volcano Rabbit - Stinky and Jake welcome a Wild Horse and a Volcano Rabbit to the show. Both of these animals are endangered species and this episode focuses on conservation efforts to save them! On Bunnie's birthday, Stinky and Jake interview two endangered guests, while Stinky plans on having the guests helping them celebrate Bunnie's birthday so they wouldn't miss it. Season 3: # Siberian Tiger & Reindeer - Stinky and Jake welcome a Siberian Tiger and a Reindeer to the show. These animals share a habitat: the Arctic Tundra! Stinky asks today's guests if they know anything about Santa Claus. The reindeer suggests that if Stinky wishes, he could get a present. # Crab & Snail - Stinky and Jake welcome a Crab and Snail to the show. Both of these animals have shells! Stinky buys a shell from Shelly's Shells, inspired by today's guests. # Owl & Frog - Stinky and Jake welcome an Owl and a Frog to the show. Both animals are known to be nocturnal as they mostly come out at nighttime! When it comes to our nocturnal guests, Stinky decides to turn off the lights, so that he can learn about owl families and how frogs hibernate. However, the darkness later reminds Jake of the dark nights of winter as he gets tired and decides to hibernate. # Indian Elephant & Human - Stinky and Jake welcome an Indian Elephant and a Human to the show. These animals are known for cooperating with each other! Stinky and Jake learn about one of the biggest animals in the world: indian elephants, and they even get to learn about the humans and the way they use automobiles, slippers, hoses, and how humans watch their show. # Pelican & Flamingo - Stinky and Jake welcome a Pelican and a Flamingo to the show. Both of these birds are known for their eating habits! Stinky wants to eat like a skunk rather than a pig, so today's beaked guests teach him about how to eat properly. # Warthog & Baboon - Stinky and Jake welcome a Warthog and a Baboon to the show. These animals share a habitat: the Brushlands of Africa! Jake wants to go to the brush lands just like today's guests, but Stinky wants to go to Smellyworld. # Mouse - Stinky and Jake welcome a Mouse to the show. Mice are the most widely distributed mammal on the planet, other than humans. Take a look at some shrews whose bite is venomous. Stinky plans a party to celebrate Stanley the Mouse after the show, who however doesn't like surprises, only to realize too late that what's worse is that he invited an owl, a rattlesnake, and a fox, who all want to eat Stanley. # Monitor Lizard & Crocodile - Stinky and Jake welcome a Monitor Lizard and a Crocodile to the show. Both of these animals are known for their very tough skin! After Jake gets hit by a sandbag from the sandbag tree, Stinky decides he needs protection like our featured guests on how to have strong skin like they do. # Albatross & Hummingbird - Stinky and Jake welcome an Albatross and a Hummingbird to the show. Even if they live in different environments, these birds are known for their wingspans! Stinky wants a pair of wings like this show's guests, but the wings are too big, so he decides to put them on Jake. # Humpback Whale - Stinky and Jake welcome a Humpback Whale to the show. This animal is thought of as the biggest animal in the world! Stinky and Jake interview Andrew the Humpback Whale in a leaky tank that got so leaky, that the water from the tank began to flood the studio. # Spider Monkey & Lemur - Stinky and Jake welcome a Spider Monkey and a Lemur to the show. Both of these animals are known for moving around through the trees! Stinky tries to enter Jake to compete in a synchronized tree swinging competition since our featured guests move around in trees. # Honeybee & Honey Possum - Stinky and Jake welcome a Honeybee and a Honey Possum to the show. These animals have a simular likeness of flowers! Armstrong is allergic to flowers, but thankfully, none of the guests are, since they strive on flowers. Things get worse when Stinky and Jake might get eaten by three judges if they lose the Animal Award for Best Show Hosted by Animals (polar bears and skunks count). # Wasp & Ant - Stinky and Jake welcome a Wasp and an Ant tot the show. Both of these insects live in colonies! When it comes to guests that live in colonies, Max the Wasp and Morris the ant are being brought in together and couldn't get along with each other when one of them talks about himself. # Coyote & Fox - Stinky and Jake welcome a Coyote and a Fox to the show. Both of these animals are known in the animal kingdom to be pests because they eat humans' food! Stinky decides to throw a pest party at Jake's den, with today's pesty guests as partygoers. # Grasshopper Mouse & Stoat - Stinky and Jake welcome a Grasshopper Mouse and a Stoat. Even though they look like they're cute, both of these animals are actually vicious! Stinky thought that the two vicious guests aren't ferocious, until he learns from them. He also decides to be vicious himself. # Fish - Stinky and Jake welcome a Fish to the show. This underwater animal comes in a variety of species! Stinky and Jake learn about the different kinds of fish in the world from Larry the fish, until Stinky asks Larry if there are fish that aren't real, until he guessed a skunk fish, in which Larry sadly doesn't think there are. So Stinky decides to make Larry feel better by wearing scuba gear to become a skunk fish. # Pika & Chamois - Stinky and Jake welcome a Pika and a Chamois to the show. These animals share a habitat: the mountains! Stinky and Jake try to make their mountainous guests feel at home. # Bald Eagle - Stinky and Jake welcome a Bald Eagle and a super special guest Armstrong the Chicken Hawk to the show. Both of these birds are classified as birds of prey! Today's show is about the bald eagle, and the guest is none other than the Muppets' very own Sam the Eagle, who doesn't like how bald eagles live, making him quit. Later, Armstrong gets to be featured, since he hasn't had a chance to be a guest on the show. However, he doesn't want to sing because of the fact that eagles upstage chicken hawks. Sam returns because he doesn't have any money to get his car out of the parking garage and Stinky and Jake handle it if he does a song. During the song, Armstrong appears and tells him that his kind upstaged him and Sam mentions how good chickenhawks are which makes Armstrong happy. # Jaguar & Tortoise - Stinky and Jake welcome a Jaguar and a Tortoise to the show. This episode focues on the food chain! Stinky decides to resign from the food chain and tries to form a resistance against it and breaks the food chain. At the same time, our featured food chain guests get interviewed and we learn that the food chain can be broken if one animal becomes extinct. # Spoonbill & Salmon - Stinky and Jake welcome a Spoonbill and a Salmon to the show. Both animals migrate great distances every year! Stinky wants to migrate with our featured guests. However, there are things that they can while migrating that skunks can't do. # Colobus Monkey & Flying Squirrel - Stinky and Jake welcome a Colobus Monkey and a Flying Squirrel to the show. Both of these animals have the ability to glide! Today's guests are gliders. Our first guest, Cody the Colobus monkey, couldn't stop gliding so much, Stinky and Jake are afraid to lose their heads. But Stinky decides to use glue on the other guest, Quincy the Flying Squirrel, so he and Jake wouldn't lose their heads. Stinky accidentally trips with some glue, causing him and Quincy to be attached to each other. # Rattlesnake - Stinky and Jake welcome a Rattlesnake to the show. This animal is among the many different species of snakes! Stinky and Jake learn about rattlesnakes and other kinds of snakes from Kiki the rattlesnake. Stinky suggests her to swallow someone big like Jake. But she didn't swallow him, unfortunately, Kiki ate Armstrong's Chawkie Hawkies (hawk-shaped chocolate on popsicle sticks). # Hornbill & Woodpecker - Stinky and Jake welcome a Hornbill and a Woodpecker to the show. Both of these birds have unique beaks! Inspired by our guests' beaks, Stinky, Jake, and Bunnie decide which beak that matches our featured guests' is perfect for Armstrong. Alas, none of these fake beaks work on him. # Giant Otter & Mink - Stinky and Jake welcome a Giant Otter and a Mink to the show. Both of these animals are known to live near water! Bunnie wants female friends and she befriends Stinky and Jake's female aquatic guests Sandy the Giant Otter and Melanie the Mink and invites the two to a sleepover. # Mongoose & Secretary Bird - Stinky and Jake welcome a Mongoose and a Secretary Bird to the show. Both animals have the same appetite: snakes! When it comes to guests that eat snakes, Ernie the Mongoose, thinking that he does not want to leave, becomes a nusiance and pushes Stinky and Jake out of the way so he can interview the next guest. Suddenly, they get into a fight on which is the better snake eater in which Stinky and Jake break up. It turns out that Ernie's wife and kids are visiting his mom and needed someplace to stay. # Gorilla & Lion - Stinky and Jake welcome a Gorilla and a Lion to the show. Despite their group names, these animals live together in families! When it comes to guests who live in families, Stinky decides to have the whole gang together for the show. Puppeteer credits * Bill Barretta as Armstrong, Dullard the Aardvark (Season 3), assistant puppeteer on Jake (Seasons 2 & 3), Tommy the Thomson's Gazelle, Sly the Crocodile, Eugene the Hunting Dog, Randall the Zebra, Victor the Rattlesnake, Frankie the Wildebeest, Slick the Sea Lion, Lenny the Gorilla, Guffrey the Vulture, Octavio the Octopus, Lamont the Sloth, Jared the Tiger, Rudy the Spider, Johnny the Wolf, Bubba the Walrus, Vernon the Grizzly Bear, Gabi the Gila Monster, Rocky the Bighorn Sheep, Humphrey the Badger, Lazlo the Hyena, Nemets the Ant, Bufo the Toad, Travis the African Buffalo, Milton the Blue-Footed Booby, D'kembe the Gemsbok, Rudy the Roadrunner, Custer the Bison, Cornelius the Crab, Timothy the Owl, Dave the Human, Paul the Pelican, Frankie the Crocodile, Mel the Lemur, Unnamed vulture judge, Max the Wasp, Bart the Coyote, Galahad the Grasshopper Mouse, Larry the Fish, Charlie the Chamois, Julius the Spoonbill, Quincy the Flying Squirrel, Kyle the Secretary Bird, and Malcolm the Lion. * John Eccleston (Seasons 2 & 3 only) as Yves St. La Roache, Morely the Mole, Monty the Elephant Seal, Zack the Arctic Fox, Ralph the Moose, Nico the Marine Iguana, Jackie the Orangutan, Perry the Wild Horse, Andrew the Reindeer, an unnamed zebra, Warren the Warthog, an unnamed raccoon, an unnamed gnu, Stanley the Mouse, an unnamed rattlesnake, an unnamed blue-footed booby, an unnamed shaggy dog, Harvey the Hummingbird, Andrew the Humpback Whale, Hector the Spider Monkey, Barry the Honeybee, an unnamed crocodile judge, Morris the Ant, an unnamed colobus monkey, an unnamed iguana, Jasper the Jaguar, an unnamed mongooseYorick the Salmon, Cody the Colobus Monkey, Melaine the Mink, Ernie the Mongoose, an unnamed sloth, and another unnamed zebra. * Dave Goelz as Stinky, Margaret the Stork, an unnamed red fox, an unnamed yellow fish, Trapdoor the Cat, an unnamed badger, and an unnamed mole * Louise Gold (Seasons 2 & 3 only) as Tizzy the Bee (Season 2), Bunnie Bear, Rhonda Rat (Season 3), Yvette (Yves's girlfriend), Trudy the Chimpanzee, Indria the Whale, Natasha the Tarantula, Doreen the Camel, Phoenicia the Hippopotamus, Winnie the Wasp, Monica the Musk Ox, Lulu the Potto, Alicia the Volcano Rabbit, Alicia the Snail, Mavis the Frog, Julie the Flamingo, Alana the Baboon, Vic the Monitor Lizard, Virginia the Red Fox, Stella the Stoat, an unnamed fish, Kiki the Rattlesnake, Hortense the Hornbill, and Gilda the Gorilla. * David Greenaway (Season 2 only) * Karen Prell (Season 1 only) as Ollie the Tapir, Tizzy the Bee (Season 1), Leah the Fruit Bat, Flora the Koala, Lydia the Ostrich, a worm, Arlene the Aardvark, Hillary the Owl, Charlotte the Penguin, Alexis the Giraffe, Rhonda the Raccoon, Kasey the Kangaroo, Bernice the Warthog, Hetty the Hedgehog, and Blanche the Manatee. * Mike Quinn (Season 1 only) as assistant puppeteer and occasional voice-overs. * Katherine Smee (Season 3 only) - as Sasha the Siberian Tiger, an unnamed vulture, an unnamed spider monkey, an unnamed camel, Maxine the Indian Elephant, an unnamed secretary bird, an unnamed cheetah, an unnamed rattlesnake, Molly the Albatross, an unnamed albatross, Priscilla the Honey Possum, an unnamed anteater, an unnamed rabbit, Pearl the Pika, an unnamed grasshopper mouse, Penelope the Yellow-Footed Tortoise, an unnamed penguin, and Sandy the Giant Otter. * Andrew James Spooner (Season 2 only) * Steve Whitmire as Jake, Lawrence the Orangutan, Wingo the Shoebill, Pavlov the Pug Dog, an unnamed flying squirrel, an unnamed woodpecker, and an unnamed shaggy dog. * Mak Wilson (Season 1 only) as Yves St. La Roach (Season 1), Swifty the Cheetah, Fluke the Dolphin, Flora the Koala, Dooley the Armadillo, Chaz the Chameleon, Ringo the Elephant, Chuck the Lion, Chauncey the Turtle, Achilles the Shark, Harry the Rhinoceros, Plunk the Sea Otter, Clive the Kiwi, Nippy the Tiger Beetle, Morton the Beaver, Bosko the Baboon, Leapovitch the Frog, Cool the Kangaroo Rat, Robert the Red Deer, Sean the Rabbit, and Billy Bob the Lemur. * Opening Titles: Nigel Plaskitt and Mak Wilson Production credits * Directed by Peter Harris * Written by Jim Lewis, Jocelyn Stevenson, Bill Oddie (season 1), Rob Sparkling (season 1), and Bill Smith (season 1) * Produced by Jocelyn Stevenson * Music Produced by Ed Welch * Original Songs by Ed Welch, Mark Radice, and Bill Oddie (season 1) * Production Design by Derek Brown * Production Coordination by Tatiana Bicat * Puppets built by Paul Andrejco, Maria Boggi, Mary Brehmer, Matthew Brooks, James Chai, Fred Buchholz, Eric Engelhardt, Henri Ewaskio, Christina Godin, Tim Hawkins, Paul Hartis, Jane Howell, Larry Jameson, Rollin Krewson, Janet Kuhl, Laurent Linn, Peter MacKennan, Tim Miller, Christine Moyes, Tom Newby, Elena Pellicciaro, Connie Peterson, Richard Pirkis, Helen Pitcher, Steven Rotondaro, Mark Ruffin, David Skelly, Barret Schumacher, Polly Smith, Ann Marie Timinelli, Jason Weber, Jean-Guy White, and Mark Zeszotek * Production Team for Survival Anglia: Mike Linley, Mark Anderson, Michael Holmes, Howard Marshall, Rob Harrington, Roy Handford, Colin Gilchrist, Bill Picton, Alan Bray, Peter Schofield, Graham Creelman, Petra Regent, David Haynes, Emma Ross * Animal Show Production Team: Guy Frazer Jones (seasons 1-2), Tatiana Bicat (seasons 1-2), Jill Colley (season 1), Marc Baker (season 2), Tom Hunt (Season 3), Lisa Akhurst (season 3), Katy Savage (season 3) * Research: Brigid Watt (season 1-2), Rebecca Smith (season 3) * Jim Henson's Creature Shop Computer Team: Hal Bertram, Quentin Plant (season 1), Karen Halliwell (season 1), Derek Hedeker (season 2) * Production Supervision/Manager: Sue Taylor * Cameras: Alan Beal (season 1-2), Mike Whitcutt (season 1), Mike Dugdale (season 2), Paul Markwell (season 3), Peter Eveson (season 3) * Technical Director: Dave Spencer (season 1), Chris Cooper (season 2) * Editor: Michael Williams (season 1), Martyn Stretton (season 2), Steve Clinch (season 3), Kathryn Stebbings (season 3) * Sound: Brian Hibbert (season 1), Barry Mizen (season 2), Peter Watts (season 3) * Dubbing: Peter Ball (season 1), Ken Williams (season 2), Richard Collins (season 3) * Graphics: Bruce McNally (season 1), Howard Watkins (season 2-3) * Lighting Design: John Rook (seasons 1-2), Roger Law (season 3) * Art Direction: Derek Brown * Production Design: Bruce McNally * Co-Producer: Peter Coogan * Executive Producer: Brian Henson Notes * Many of the songs used for the first two season's film segments were recycled from previous Henson productions, including The Muppet Show, The Muppet Movie, Fraggle Rock, Muppet Babies, The Tale of the Bunny Picnic, The Song of the Cloud Forest, Billy Bunny's Animal Songs, and others. * The show was two minutes longer in non-US countries. Those extra two minutes normally featured a film segment on one of the day's animals, with commentary from Tizzy after her first question of the episode has been answered, and Habitat Time with Armstrong and Ollie (and Bunnie in later seasons). Category:TV Shows